Brains
Star Brains are bosses of the invading antagonistic aliens encountered at the end of each stages in Star Soldier franchise. They belong to the alien force called Brain Forces / Star Brain Corps / Brain Cult. Species and Variants Star Brains The Star Brain is a recurring boss in the video game Star Soldier. At the end of every stage, the player must fight the Star Brain and defeat it within a time limit (10 seconds in the first encounter, 30 seconds in second encounter and onward) or the boss will escape, sending the player at an earlier checkpoint. If the boss isn't defeated a second time, it will fire heat seeking fireballs at the player. There is also a stronger variant of this boss, known as the Big Star Brain. Star Brains require 32 shots onto the core brain to be destroyed. Big Star Brains The Big Star Brain is the vastly improved model to the normal Star Brain and the primary antagonist of the original Star Soldier. It has a much greater defense, being much larger in comparison to the original and featuring four turrets to defend itself. At the end of Stage 4, 8, 12, and 16, the player must face off against the Big Star Brain and, like the original, defeat it within a time limit (30 seconds) before it escapes, sending the player to an earlier checkpoint. It also fires heat seeking fireballs at the player when the player takes longer to defeat it a second time. To destroy the Big Star Brain, the player must first destroy the four cannons on the boss then attack the brain itself. Mother Brain The Mother Brain is the primary antagonist of Super Star Soldier and the parody game Star Parodier. After the Star Brain Corps' defeat in the original game, four years later, they return under the command of the Mother Brain to take over Earth. As a result, Earth sends in the Neo Caesar to do battle against the Star Brain Corps once again. The battle against the Mother Brain consists of five phases. It first starts out as a massive battleship armed with two turrets on each side. It attacks with lasers and a spread shot and can also ram into the players. For the second phase, the ship will attach itself to a much more powerful ship, firing even more lasers and spread shot bullets. After the ship is destroyed, the brain will be revealed, and with a turret guarding the brain, the boss will attack by firing lasers. After the front turret is destroyed, the brain will be left vulnerable for attack. However, it not only fires lasers, but the boss also unleashes projectiles that can be shot down as well as lightning attacks that have to be dodged. After taking enough damage, the brain will be left exposed with all the mechanical parts destroyed. It will fire the destroyable projectiles, but the brain also has the ability to multiply itself. Quickly take out the fake brains before focusing your attacks on the real brain. Star Parodier Mother Brain In Star Parodier, which is actually a parody of the series than an actual installment of the series, the Mother Brain starts out as a seemingly innocent princess. However, after she takes enough damage, she reveals herself to be a cartoonish-like brain. After taking enough damage in that form, she'll enter a massive, heavily armed mech before ejecting from the mech after it takes enough damage. The brain will then attack by swinging a pulsating ball at you. Core Brain Core Brain is the supreme leader of Brain Forces in Star Soldier R which attacks the Joint Forces of Earth in the year 2180. Unlike previous Brains this boss does not fight player directly. Instead it summons a powerful guardian mecha which rushes to defend Core Brain with its life once Brain Forces' security is breached deeply into the layer where Core Brain is located. The guardian mecha is armed with rapid firing energy beams, mines, spread shots, sniping lasers and is on the constant move so defeating it will not be easy. When and if the player does succeed in destroying the guardian mecha it explodes, plunges fierily all the way down to where the Core Brain is located, crashing into the core and both the guardian and the core blows up, taking the entire Brain Force's fortress with them while player's starcraft makes its escape. Ironically, the guardian mecha ends up killing the protegee it is supposed to protect. Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hostile Species Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fiction Villains